danger_5fandomcom-20200214-history
Merry Christmas Colonel
Merry Christmas Colonel is the first episode of the second season of Danger 5. Danger 5 must reunite to fight Hitler in a neon-soaked 80s world full of violence and murder. Synopsis The episode opens with Colonel Chestbridge, shopping at Christmas at Harrods Department Store. A man dressed as Santa and Otto Skorzeny. Chestbridge pulls out the Sit Down Gun, and shoots Santa in the chest. Santa and Otto open fire on him, and he falls to the ground. Santa takes off his bullet proof vest, and reveals his true identity, Adolf Hitler. Meanwhile, in Freecastle, Tucker welcomes everyone to his wedding. Tucker then serenades Claire, with a song on the keyboard about his feelings for her. A waiter appears with a cart, wheeling in a platter, and then leaves the room. In Metro City, Jackson wakes up from a nightmare, which involves him getting oral sex torture from General Kim. After, he phones a Russian prostitute and asks for "The Usual." In Tokyo, at one of Pierre's nightclubs, Pierre hands out copies of his cocktail book and talks to a reporter. Mackenzie rips of her shirt, so Pierre can sniff Cocaine of her breasts. Back in Freecastle, Tucker and Claire's wedding dance is interrupted by The Prawns, who kill guests of the wedding with laser beams coming out of the eyes. The prostitute arrives in Jackson's apartment in Metro City, dressed like Ilsa. As Jackson takes her to bed, a assassin dressed as a Scuba-Diver emerges out of the prostitutes body, armed with a rocket launcher. In Pierre's nightclub, Mackenzie is washing girls with a bottle of champagne. Pierre plays the saxophone. Two gunmen get up and aim their weapons at Pierre and Mackenzie, and Mackenzie wets them with the champagne. Two more gunmen arrive in the nightclub and Mackenzie grabs Pierre and activates his 'kite-bow' and escapes through the skylight. In Jackson's apartment, the Scuba assassin gets into a struggle with Jackson, and fires the rocket launcher. Jackson grabs the rocket, and shoves it in the assassin's chest. Back at the wedding, the Prawns are attacking wedding guests. Tucker and Claire open presents and get dressing guns, and shoot two of the Prawns. One of the Prawns ambushes Tucker and tries to feed him a grenade, and Claire saves him but kicking it away. The grenade explodes, destroying the cake. In Tokyo, Pierre and Mackenzie run into a video store. They see the broadcast about the Colonel's death in the department store. Then, Claire and Tucker arrive, as well as Jackson. They wonder where Ilsa is, then they realise that Otto has escaped to Argentina, and changed his name to Carlos Mendes. Mackenzie books five flights to Argentina, where they will give revenge for the death of Chestbridge. In Argentina, Hitler tells Carlos (Otto) that Danger 5 have taken the bait. Otto leaves the prostitute who turns out to be Ilsa, to get Hitler a lemonade. Meanwhile, Pierre and Jackson, come back to the hotel to arm themselves with weapons. Tucker and Claire go to a restaurant, he is excited to see the local tourist sites, but Claire wants to find Carlos. At a Strip Club, Pierre asks a stripper the location of Carlos, and she replies that the president is protecting the Nazi war criminal. Pierre and Jackson arrive at the presidential palace, where they are ambushed by the President's men, Jackson is sprayed with ants and tortured before the president realises who Pierre is. On the way to The Museum of Cups and Sauces, Jackson and Claire runs into Adolf Hitler, dressed up as Father Hitler. And he offers to be a tour guide, luring in Tucker with a tour of a traditional Cat Circus. At the Cat Circus, Hitler offers to take Claire and Tucker to his yacht, and Tucker happily accepts. When Claire walks away, Hitler asks Tucker if he's pleased his wife yet. He says "6-7 times already'' and this destroys Hitlers erotic vision of Claire. In USSR-Land, Kruschev, is on the phone to Ilsa. Ilsa tells him about hitlers plans, and he tells her to go to Chicago to stop the impending plan. Before going back to his dancers, Krushev tells Ilsa to blow up the yacht with the Babushka Doll Explosives. On the yacht, Ilsa plants the explosives in an oven and sets it for 5 minutes. In the next room, Jackson and Pierre have been tied up and are being tortured by a snake which is high on Cocaine. Jackson gets bitten by the snake, and Ilsa comes into the room and kicks Carlos in the face. She brings some Cocaine to Pierre, who takes it, and tears the snake in half. Jackson gets up, and attacks Carlos, while Pierre grabs a shotgun and shoots Carlos's men. Ilsa realises that she can't detonate the bomb without hurting her teammates and friends, she tries to get it out of the oven, but the oven door is jammed. Carlos says that Ilsa is his "Side Salad" which infuriates Jackson. Jackson, enraged, shoves rubies into Carlos's eyes. Meanwhile, in the dining room, Claire and Tucker are having dinner, when Ilsa, Pierre and Jackson. Hitler realises that they are his old enemies, and opens fire on the team. Ilsa tries to escape, telling Jackson that she is only a dancer. Hitler goes to shoot Tucker, but Claire comes up behind him and aims a gun at Hitler's head. Carlos runs up and decapitates Claire, sending her head flying into his hands. Carlos tells Hitler that theres a bomb on the yacht, and urges him to evacuate. They leave in a helicopter, and the yacht explodes. Some time after, the team reunites at a graveyard. Tucker swears revenge on Hitler for Claire's death. Pierre asks Tucker to stop holding his decapitated wives head. Ilsa tells everyone where they can find Hitler- Chicago. Category:Episodes